


Kiss Me Under The Snowflakes

by VanillaIceHound



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaIceHound/pseuds/VanillaIceHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot series about the relationship of Jack Frost and Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, along with their daily lives with their friends. Various ratings apply to each story, but Rated M just in case. Non-linear storyline, so expect back and forth stories. Set in the modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas For The Two of Us

It was a cold and snowy night. It seemed that everyone in Arendelle had been asleep. But someone not from Arendelle was swiftly and quietly jumping up the castle. This figure was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun.

"Psst! Elsa! Elsa!" called the white-haired young man as whisper-quietly as possible while softly knocking on the bedroom window. Who was this Elsa he was calling out to? Let's pan over to the bed.

There was Elsa; who had beautiful blonde hair which could almost appear as white as the young man's. She was the young, elegant ruler of Arendelle, who lived in this castle with her younger sister, Princess Anna. She slowly woke up to the knocking and opened the window.

"Jack, what's going on? It's very late in the nighttime," Elsa asked him.

"I know. Which is the perfect time for us to have our own little Christmas party in the great outdoors."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Are you serious? Out there?"

"Yes, of course I am. I may be the Guardian of Fun, but I can be serious at times. And I seriously want you to come with me," said Jack as he extended his arm to Elsa.

"Promise me nothing bad will happen tonight?" Elsa questioned.

"Don't worry, with me around, nothing can ever hurt you. Trust me," Jack reassured.

Elsa gave a little grin and grabbed onto Jack's hand.

"I trust you, Jack."

"Hold on tight to me, Elsa," Jack requested. Elsa nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He launched himself and the girl through the snowy air, his right arm holding his staff and his other arm holding onto her. Since Elsa was still not used to this, she was nervous about accidentally falling from Jack's arm.

"Hey, Jack?" Elsa raised.

"Yeah?"

"What if I fall?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never let that happen; I love you too much."

Simply hearing that made Elsa blush a pinkish shade of red. She knew Jack loved her, he has said so many times, but she just wasn't sure _how_ he did, platonically or romantically. And every time she tried to ask if it was either this or that, he always managed to avert the question by being the playful man he was, which Elsa would get initially a bit annoyed by, but always ended up loving anyway.

"I know that, Jack. But about that… Do you love me as a friend or… love me like that?"

"Yes," Jack smirked, once again trying to dodge the question.

"Yes? What do you mean, yes? That's doesn't answer my question," Elsa grumbled a little, still blushing.

"The point is, Elsa, is that I simply adore you and love you. How, however, is a secret until further notice. Is that the answer you wanted to find?" the white-haired man smiled.

"Not quite, but so far, your answer is very close, so I'll take it."

"Alright, then. Oh! Look, Elsa! Here's where we're going to be for a couple hours," exclaimed Jack.

"That was awfully fast. I wonder how far we've gotten."

"Well, I do consider myself the fastest spirit around. And I like to live up to that title."

* * *

Jack and Elsa descended to a somewhat forest-y place full of snow and the tiniest flakes of snow glisten on the branches.

"Wow! Jack, this place is simply…beautiful," Elsa beamed in astonishment.

"This is the place where I like to be by myself sometimes. Only when someone means a lot to me will they be allowed to be with me here."

Elsa blushed even harder, "So…has there been anyone else here before, Jack?"

"So far…just you," admitted Jack as he blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

All the more reason for Elsa to question the kind of love Jack had for her. She wanted to know. She wanted to know so badly. But she trusted that Jack would tell her in time, so she chose to be patient.

"B-but that's not important right now, Elsa. The important thing is for us is to have fun tonight. Got it?"

"Got it," Elsa nodded.

"Great," Jack smiled, "Now, what do you want to do first?"

"Let's have a snowball fight," the blonde girl bluntly, yet somewhat politely requested Jack. He smiled and turned around to go to his "war side", still talking to Elsa.

"Okay, but just so you know, challenging a winter spirit to a snowball fight is a risky mo—"

But before he could finish his boast, Elsa had just formed a snowball while his back was turned and threw it to the back of Jack's head. Jack was not amused.

"Hey, I wasn't ready, Elsa!" Jack growled as he brushed the snow off his hair.

"Rule number one, Jack. Never let your guard down. You never know when the enemy is going to strike," Elsa chuckled, as she was about to form another snowball. Or more.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, my queen," challenged Jack as he conjured up snowballs himself.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jack and Elsa did nothing but laugh and throw snowballs at one another. Elsa always did this kind of thing with Anna, but somehow, with Jack, it felt very different.

* * *

Soon enough, the snow battle was over, and the pair was lying next to each other in the snow making snow angels.

"Looks like you and I are equally tied, Frost."

"I guess you're right. That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"It was?" Elsa turned to him.

"Uh-huh. But the night's not over yet. I've got something else fun to do as well. Would you like to go sledding?" Jack requested.

"Well, I'd love to, but we don't have sleds."

"Aren't you forgetting that we can make sleds out of ice?" he teased.

"O-of course, right! How could I forget?" the girl stammered as she blushed.

Jack smirked and ruffled her hair, "It's cute how you can be absent-minded sometimes," the white-haired young man laughed as he continued to ruffle Elsa's hair.

"I-it's not cute. Not cute at all. Let's go up the hill now, shall we?" Elsa said while fixing her hair, trying not to blush again.

"Sure, whatever you want," Jack said.

As the hill was a little steep, Jack and Elsa held each other's hands so neither of them would fall. (Yeah right, so they wouldn't fall.) By the time they reached the top, they both made their ice sleds. But before they could start, Elsa wanted to get something off her mind.

"You know, Jack…"

"Hm?"

"I've always believed in you."

"I know. But… I'd like to hear it from you how you did all these years, if you please."

"Certainly. Ever since I was a little girl, I've read fairy tales with Anna. And one night, I came across you. Except for a few factors, we're quite alike," Elsa began to tell as she slowly moved her hand towards Jack's, which he non-hesitantly grasped.

Elsa continued. "I started to believe in you when I realized that even though you're not human, you're still someone who was like me. I've still kept my childlike beliefs in you, even after I had shut the world out. Because I always knew in my heart that someday, you'll be there with me."

"I've always been there for you, Elsa. You just never saw me before," Jack revealed.

The girl was surprised with his answer. "R-really? Then what took you so long to show your presence to me? Not that it bothers me…actually it bothers me a little."

"Well, for starters, I was a little bit suspicious."

"Suspicious? How come?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah, suspicious. I never knew someone like you before. With the power of ice and snow like myself, I was astounded by your abilities. I had to give myself time to see if what I was seeing is true. But after watching over you all this time, I've come to believe that it was true that you were like me and from then on, I wanted you to see me and for you to know that you didn't have to be alone with your powers; it pained me to see you alone. And even after your kingdom had accepted you, I still felt I needed to be by your side."

"So…you've been watching over me for a long time?"

"I have. Sorry if that sounds creepy and that I didn't show up earlier, especially when you needed somebody. That was really dumb of me."

"No, it's fine. It's actually a relief that someone, especially you, was looking out for me all this time. It doesn't really matter that you didn't show yourself at first; all that matters was you were there anyway."

Jack gave a big smile and so did Elsa. As Elsa leaned closer, Jack suddenly lost his balance, fell on his back, and started to sled down the hill. Elsa immediately jumped on her sled and followed Jack.

"Hold on, Jack! I'm coming!" Elsa exclaimed as leapt from her sled to Jack's. They both held each other until they reached the bottom.

By the time they reached the bottom, Elsa was suddenly on top of Jack. They both blushed heavily.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

"That was fun and exciting," Jack spoke up, with eyes open wide.

"True, but I'm about to do something more exciting," Elsa said as he cupped her hands around Jack's face and gave him a tender kiss.

"Wow. I take it back. That was exciting. And that's exactly how I feel about you."

"I-it is?" Elsa stammered again.

"Yes. That's how I love you, Elsa. Nothing less, but could be a lot more. I mean it," Jack confessed.

"Jack…"

But before Elsa could give him another kiss, she let out a tired yawn.

"Oh, looks like you're exhausted. I'll take you back home."

The sleepy girl held Jack tightly as he flew through the sky and she thought to herself: "I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

Soon, they reached Elsa's bedroom window and she went back inside.

"I had a lovely time, Jack. I want to do this again with you sometime."

"You got it, anytime. Anyway, I bid you good night, Elsa," saluted Jack as he was about to go.

"Hold on," said Elsa as she intercepted Jack's forearm.

"Yes?"

"You…don't have to go so soon, do you?" Elsa asked, who obviously didn't want him to go.

Jack saw her expression and blushed, "Well, I could. Unless you want me to stay longer."

"Stay the whole night with me? Please?" Elsa requested.

Jack nodded. He went inside and closed the window behind him. Elsa went under the covers of her bed and invited Jack in.

"Climb in."

Jack quickly wriggled his way in there and put his arm around Elsa.

"We don't have to do anything, do we?" Jack interrogated.

"No. Let's just lay here until we fall asleep. Is that okay?"

"Yes. It's just…perfect."

"Good. Hey, Jack?"

"Mhm?" mumbled Jack as he took Elsa's hand and placed it on his chest. Elsa could feel his heartbeat, which made her nervous, but somehow managed to soothe her. "I….I…" she stuttered, but Jack put his index finger near her lips.

"Shh. You don't have to say it yet until you're totally ready, okay?"

Elsa nodded and kissed Jack on the cheek before slowly drifting into dreamland, with her hand still on Jack's chest. Jack then kissed Elsa's forehead and drifted off to sleep as well, but not before placing his hand on top of Elsa's.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Elsa whispered in her sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa," Jack whispered back.


	2. I Want to Be Your Everything

"Wait, so where did you say you were going, Anna?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"We're going to a festival in the neighboring village." Anna answered while holding on to Kristoff's arm.

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about a festival." her older sister stated.

"You don't? I think I mentioned it during dinner last week, Elsa. And as I can remember, you said yes."

_Flashback_

"Hey Elsa, can Kristoff and I—" Anna started to ask.

"Yes, you can." Elsa answered before her sister could finish her question.

_Flashback over_

"Oh right," Elsa suddenly remembered., "A lot of things have been on my mind lately, I should've let you finish your question first. Me and my poor communication skills, "she face-palmed.

"But can we still go? Please? Please? Pleeeeaaase?" Anna interrogated with huge puppy dog-like eyes, "Kristoff, help me out here," she turned to her boyfriend.

"All right. Please, Elsa? I'll make sure that Anna's safe. Anyway, Olaf and Sven are coming with us too. We'll only be gone until the day after tomorrow," Kristoff politely begged.

"Well, it is going to be lonely…but since you did ask, I guess I'll give you my permission," Elsa sighed.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Elsa! Don't worry, we'll be back first thing Friday morning!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged Elsa tightly.

"You're welcome, Anna. But I think you're hugging me a bit too tightly."

"Whoops, sorry." Anna apologized as she let go.

"No, no. It's quite alright," Elsa assured.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa was lying down on her bed as she pondered on her thoughts about being alone in the castle for the day after.

"Okay, so if I'm going to be alone tomorrow, what do I do? I would have wanted to come with them, but Arendelle needs me here."

Just then, she heard a knock on her window. Before opening it, she took a peek to see who it was. It was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and her "special someone".

"Hey, Elsa," Jack greeted.

"Jack?" said Elsa as she opened her window and Jack stepped inside.

"Yup, it's me. I came over to see how you were," he responded as he brought Elsa's face close to his and kissed her. The young queen was still not exactly used to this, so she got embarrassed pretty quickly.

Ever since their first kiss and that night they spent sleeping next to each other, she's been getting shier and shier around Jack and mixed emotions were almost always forming inside her; often fogging up her thoughts. Not to mention the event in question coaxed Jack into expressing his feelings for Elsa more.

"Ahem. Thank you for your concern, Jack. But you don't always have to use my window to enter; there's a door. And kissing me without permission…" Elsa spoke as she blushed, which Jack enjoyed.

"Why? You don't like it, Elsa?" the white-haired boy smirked.

"I-i-it's not that! It's just…it's surprising sometimes. So, uh, let me get ready before you kiss me next time, okay?"

"Okay, but just so you know, kisses are much better when you don't expect them."

"You have a point there…"

"Alright, then. Shifting the subject, I heard you're going to be alone tomorrow."

"Yes, I will be. I would go with them, but I need to be here just in case Arendelle needs me. Come to think of it, I don't really have a choice. I am the queen after all."

"Hmm…here's an idea. How about I stay with you tomorrow?" Jack suggested which made Elsa blush.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. And don't give me the excuse that just because you're used to spending time alone means you should be. I'll be here with you tomorrow, it's not optional," Jack insisted with all seriousness.

"You're serious about this?" "I am. I want to spend time with you and to be with you."

"You're not kidding around…okay, I will see you here tomorrow. But I still need to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven off in the morning."

"Understood. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. See you tomorrow, I love you," Jack smiled as he stole another kiss from Elsa and flew off. Elsa closed the windows, went under the covers and pressed her fingers on her lips as she pondered her thoughts again.

"Jack and I have been like this for quite some time now. I know he loves me and I think I love him…no, I do love him; I just haven't told him yet. We kiss a lot and we get really close. So, what does that exactly make us? Are we lovers or something else?"

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were listening the whole time through the door. Kristoff simply raised his eyebrow in confusion while Anna looked like she was a little more than enthusiastic about the idea of Jack and Elsa.

"Yahoo! Did you hear that, Kristoff? We don't have to worry about Elsa being alone! And the best part, it's Jack!" the strawberry blonde-haired girl jumped for joy as sparkles surrounded her face.

"Is it just me or your really hoping for a Jack and Elsa romance?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I am! Not just because of their abilities, but their personalities match well together, despite being opposite; Elsa's seriousness and Jack's playfulness and so forth. Not to mention how close they are. Do you see it?"

"Come to think, it does make sense," Kristoff grinned, "Well, it is really up to them about where they stand; we're just gonna have to wait for the confirmation."

"Wherever they stand, I hope it is what I think it is." Anna excitedly hoped as her thought bubble contained a childlike drawing of Elsa and Jack holding hands.

"It could be. Now, we can't spend the whole night eavesdropping. We have to get up early tomorrow. And you know and I know that you're not a morning person and sometimes, it's hard to wake you up."

"True, but I wake up a little bit easier whenever you—" Anna started to respond.

Kristoff blushed as he covered her mouth, "Okay…no need to finish that sentence. Let's just go to sleep, shall we?"

"Alrighty." Anna nodded as she and Kristoff went back to Anna's room.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were getting ready to go and Elsa was seeing them off.

"This is going to be such a wonderful trip! I can't wait to hug everybody at the festival!" Olaf grinned as he waved his arms happily.

"They'll be glad to hug you too, Olaf," Kristoff followed up, "Ready to go, Anna?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second, Kristoff," Anna answered as she was still bidding Elsa goodbye.

"Okay, I'll wait," Kristoff answered back.

"You don't need to worry about me, Anna. Turns out someone is keeping me company for the day," Elsa said as she lightly blushed.

"Is it Jack?" Anna snickered as she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" questioned the very flustered queen.

"Simple elimination, my dear sister. You and I both know that we have a few close friends and it just so happens that—"

"You and Kristoff were eavesdropping again, weren't you?" guessed Elsa which startled Anna, whose jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, Elsa! But come on, you and Jack; it just makes sense. It wouldn't be surprising if I found out that you two were l-o-v-e-r-s," the younger sister teased.

"L-lovers? No, no, no; it's not like that!" Elsa shook her head.

"Then what is your relationship like?"

That's right. What was their relationship like?

"To be honest…I don't know, Anna. We haven't really thought about it yet."

"Well, I'm pretty sure when the time is right, you and Jack will find the answer you're looking for," Anna smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Anna. I hope so too," Elsa grinned as she gave her sister a hug, "Have a nice trip."

"See you tomorrow, Elsa." the younger sister bid as she hopped into the wagon with Kristoff and Olaf with Sven pulling it. Soon, they got going and Elsa waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

"Okay, now to go back to the castle to check if Jack's there…to see if he kept his word," Elsa thought to herself, still looking flustered.

* * *

 

When the young queen returned to the castle, she saw a path of frost leading to the den.

"Looks like Jack kept his word."

She followed the frost tracks to find a sleeping Jack on the couch. Elsa's heart was beating as she looked at him. She reached out her hand to nudge him awake, but before she could, he grabbed her arm and suddenly, he was on top of her, still on the couch.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa stammered in confusion.

"You startled me," Jack smirked.

"And your reaction is to…grab me like this?"

"Well, sort of," the white-haired boy teased as he kissed her.

"I guess North was right when he said that you held a record on the naughty list," Elsa commented as she blushed and pouted.

"Hey, don't worry. I was just teasing. I wouldn't try anything unless you were comfortable with it," Jack promised as he let go of Elsa's arms, which allowed the girl to sit up properly and fix herself.

"Good. At least you know your limits," the blonde girl replied as her heart continued to pound. Her head was full of mixed emotions but she knew she had to ask Jack about where they stood.

"Could I ask you something, Jack?"

"Sure, anything."

"Um, what does it feel like to be lovers?"

"Huh?" Jack gave an inquisitive look.

"I mean, something like Kristoff and Anna have. And I was thinking that if it's possible for Anna, then it could be possible for me in the future…"

"What are you talking about, Elsa? Aren't we together as well?"

"We are?" a very perplexed Elsa yelped.

"Well, aren't we? We're frequently in each other's company, even when we're outdoors, we kiss, we embrace, and we sleep next to each other whenever you ask me to stay over, no questions asked," Jack stated in an "as-a-matter-of-fact manner" with a slightly smug face.

"For the record, you initiate most of it and we only did the last thing once." Elsa added.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember, you kissed me first _and_ asked me to stay that night."

"Oh, right; I almost forgot. I don't know what kind of thoughts were in me when I did that," stated an embarrassed Elsa.

"How can you say we're not lovers after all the things we've done?" Jack questioned, looking a little nettled.

"…The thing is…I don't exactly understand what it means to be lovers. All this affection you've been giving me lately is relatively new to me, so I don't really know how to react. Plus, I haven't even said—"

With that response, Jack figured that he might've been pressuring Elsa into something she wasn't used to yet. He wrapped his arms around Elsa and hugged her, which made her even redder.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Elsa. Just say the word and I'll stop everything."

"Huh? What? No, that's not what I meant! Like I said yesterday, just because it startles me doesn't mean I don't like it," Elsa insisted.

"So you do like the attention I give you?"

"Yes, I do. If I didn't, I would've made you stop," she admitted.

"If I knew it was unsettling for you, I would stop. But it would be very hard for me, since I really love you and all; I can't help but want to give you as much of my love as I can."

"…I don't know what to say, Jack. All these feelings inside me…" Elsa breathed as her heart pounded rapidly.

"May I know those feelings, Elsa?" the boy said as he put his hand on Elsa's.

Elsa couldn't hold these feelings in anymore; she took a deep breath and poured them out, "I love it when you make me feel safe. I love it when you make me feel I'm not alone. I love it when you fly to my window just to see if I'm okay. I love playing in the snow with you. I love when you hold me into your arms whenever there's something wrong. Kissing you was something I did out of the blue. I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was that I wanted you by my side, all the time. All in all, what I'm saying is…I love you, Jack. I love you."

Jack's eyes widened after hearing Elsa's confession. He could feel his heartbeat almost palpitating. Now that he was sure what Elsa felt for him, he had fallen more in love with her. He lifted up Elsa's chin and kissed her, this time much deeper and more passionate than the previous kisses. Elsa's face got even redder and she could feel that her heart was going crazy. She placed her hands on Jack's face, which in return, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered back.

As she and Jack continued to kiss, Elsa felt a spark inside her head, which gave her an idea. She wanted to be one with Jack.

She slowly stood up and took Jack's hand. As they went up the stairs, their fingers began to intertwine. Once every few seconds, their blushing faces would look at one another and give each other an awkward but adoring smile.

As soon they reached Elsa's bedroom, the young queen sat Jack down on her bed. She then sat on his lap facing him and began kissing him again. It wasn't long before Elsa gently pushed him down and stripped his hoodie off. She continued to kiss him from his lips to his neck, then his chest, and then his stomach (It was kind of awkward for her, but not for Jack. Heck, he was enjoying it.).

"I've never done this kind of thing before, Jack. It's my first time. I don't know if I'm any good at it," Elsa stammered as she continued to kiss Jack's body.

"Really? From what I'm feeling right now, you're very good at it. And it's my first time, too. So, let's do this together, shall we?"

"Mhm. Just so you know, you're the only one who's allowed to see me like this," she bluntly stated.

"Duly noted. It's our little secret."

Jack then unzipped the back of Elsa's dress and slowly slid it off her body. Then he unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties; which he then dropped to the floor. He took a glance at Elsa's naked body and was simply in awe.

"Wow. I never expected see _this_ under all that royal frock," he marveled.

"Well, were you expecting something else?" Elsa asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"No, I mean…it's better than I expected. Even better than in my dreams."

"You're exaggerating, Jack— Wh-what? You dream about this?"

"Yes—I mean, no!– I mean, huh?" Jack tripped over his words and blushed then he suddenly kissed Elsa to shut _himself_ up.

"I'll never say stupid things like that again," Jack stated as he blushed.

"Hey, it's alright. And I don't mind if you say stupid things…they're a charm point," Elsa reassured as she kissed Jack's lips once again.

And she began to whisper in a sexy tone, "Put me in your care, Jack Frost."

It didn't even take a second for Jack to figure out what Elsa meant. He wrapped his arms around Elsa and turned both of them over so that this time, he was on top. He caressed the curves of her body, causing her breath to hitch.

By that time, he had already taken off his pants and boxers, exposing his bottom half, where there was a clear excitement right in front. Elsa was getting more and more turned on; to the point of nearly freezing her sheets when Jack moved closer and closer so she could feel it. And boy, did she feel it...perhaps a bit too much. It started to feel painful for her as Jack began to thrust.

"Elsa, are you okay?" a very concerned Jack asked since Elsa started to hyperventilate. He held her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I'm fine! It's just that…it kind of hurts," she admitted, still holding on to Jack's hand tightly.

"Well, it will hurt if you're nervous and tighten yourself. Relax your mind and body. You'll feel much better."

Elsa took some deep breaths and started to relax. The pain she initially felt had lessened and she was enjoying it. As her moans were increasing and she was calling out his name, Jack responded by continuing to thrust and grunted out her name.

"Jack...ahh...ahhh...Jack!" she called out.

"Elsa...Elsa..."

The thrusts got faster and faster until they both climaxed at the same time; seeing nothing but the color white for a while. Jack and Elsa felt like they had just reached the top of a very steep mountain after a long time of climbing. And their simultaneous climax was the brisk mountaintop air which hit them in the right spot.

* * *

 

Soon after, they opened their eyes and held a gaze that spoke louder than words ever could. They shared a long, passionate kiss before holding that gaze again.

"I can't believe we just did that, Jack. You were fantastic," Elsa smiled as she pet his hair.

"I know. So were you. Sorry about messing up your hair, though," Jack apologized.

"It's okay; I messed up your hair too, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They looked at one another and chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do next? It's almost noon," Jack asked.

"Right now, I just want us to be like this a little longer."

"Is that fine with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm with my lover."   
Jack grinned and pressed his forehead against Elsa's forehead.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack."

And for the rest of the morning, they stayed in bed, just simply being with one another as the lovers they are.


End file.
